Unlucky Guest
by Dendy2398
Summary: BO mengadakan sebuah pesta dan Yamamura tertarik untuk menyelidikinya. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? Read and Review please


Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, kata berbelit-belit, humor gagal, bahasa campur aduk, alur gak jelas, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

* * *

Black Organization merupakan sebuah organisasi kriminal tingkat elit yang ada di dunia. Mereka berpartisipasi dalam setiap kejahatan besar maupun kecil dengan sangat cerdik. Modus operandinya begitu mulus bahkan saking mulusnya bisa mengecoh pengawasan lembaga-lembaga penegak hukum terutama kepolisian. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka yang kesekian kalinya bertahan sebagai organisasi kejahatan level kakap di dunia, BO merencanakan pesta perayaan di sebuah gedung daerah Gunma milik sang Big Boss. BO merupakan nama panggung Black Organization di pentas kriminalitas. Kata Big Boss nya _sih_ biar lebih mudah dihapal. Walaupun nama sebenarnya dari organisasi tersebut masih belum diketahui. Oke kita lanjut tentang pestanya...

Pesta tersebut hanya akan dihadiri anggota-anggota elit mereka. Namun, karena khawatir akan adanya 'tamu tak diundang', Big Boss memutuskan untuk membuat password bagi setiap tamu undangan. Pada hari yang ditentukan, pesta pun digelar dengan meriah. Setiap sudut ruangan dalam gedung dipenuhi dengan dekorasi yang indah dan berkelas. Di setiap meja, terdapat berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera. Peralatan makan yang digunakan mewah dan juga iringan musik klasik terdengar mengalun indah. Di setiap sudut tertentu, berdirilah beberapa penjaga yang bertugas mengamankan pesta. Termasuk sang tangan kanan Big Boss yaitu Rum. Ia bertindak sebagai baris terdepan keamanan dalam pesta tersebut. Rum bertugas menanyai password kepada setiap tamu yang datang. Jika bukan karena perintah Big Boss ia malas melakukan hal ini.

 _'Masa Rum yg terkenal sebagai orang nomor 2 di organisasi harus turun pangkat sebagai kepala security ? Apa kata dunia ?'_ Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan suara hati Rum.

Di lain tempat...

Sesuai dengan dugaan awal sang Big Boss, pesta tersebut berhasil mengundang perhatian seorang inspektur polisi di daerah tersebut. Sebut saja namanya Yamamura. Ia tak sengaja lewat di jalan dekat gedung itu sehabis menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Namun tentunya bukan ia yang menyelesaikan tapi seorang bocah berkacamata yang bernama Conan Edogawa. Berbekal dengan firasatnya yang terlalu belebihan, pengetahuan minim, keberanian pas-pasan, dan kepercayaan diri akut, Yamamura memata-matai tempat itu dari seberang jalan. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena sepertinya _dress code_ untuk pesta itu adalah pakaian hitam-hitam. Sedangkan jas yang dikenakannya saat ini berwarna coklat krem, hanya bawahannya saja yang berwarna hitam. Kenapa warnanya beda ? Karena kata Yamamura, warna keberuntungannya untuk hari ini adalah coklat dan hitam (menurut buku primbon, edisi spesial ke-395). Di saat dirinya sedang bingung, Yamamura dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahunya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini ? Lihat-lihat keadaan seperti mau maling saja." Kata seorang polisi berwajah seram bernama Kansuke Yamato. Ia sedang jalan-jalan bersama partnernya sekaligus TTM (teman tapi mesra-nya) yakni Yui Uehara.

"Huh bikin kaget saja kau Yamato. Aku sedang mengamati pesta yg ada di sana. Aku curiga itu adalah pesta dari para mafia dan gangster yang selalu melakukan kejahatan di daerah sini." Jelas Yamamura sambil menunjuk gedung yang ada di seberang jalan. Tentu saja dengan gayanya yang menggebu-gebu. Yamato yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Yamamura dengan malas.

"Sadarlah bung. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film dan main _game_ Gangstar. Mana ada mafia pesta di tempat terbuka seperti itu." Ucap Yamato dengan keras. Ia tidak tahu kalau penjelasan Yamamura tadi ada benarnya juga. Walaupun cuma 60% nya...

Yamamura tidak menyahut omongan Yamato, ia malah memperhatikan setelan jas yang dikenakan Yamato. Warnanya hitam...

"Hei Yamato. Boleh aku pinjam jasmu sebentar ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Ini keadaan darurat." Kata Yamamura.

Karena malas berdebat dengan orang ini, Yamato pun meminjamkan jasnya. Yamamura yang sudah mendapatkan jas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yamato dan Yui.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Yamamura-san ?" Tanya Yui sebelum Yamamura benar-benar menyeberangi jalan.

"Aku mau pergi ke sana dan akan aku buktikan kalau perkataanku tadi benar." Jawab Yamamura dengan yakinnya.

Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kita harus mengikutinya. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi kekacauan nantinya, kalau ia bertindak sendirian." Kata Yamato yg disambut anggukan persetujuan dari Yui.

Sementara itu...

Yamamura yang nekat itu pun memasuki area gedung. Ia memperhatikan tamu-tamu undangan yang berbaris di depannya. Setiap tamu diberi sebuah pertanyaan yang berupa kata, namun karena merasa kebingungan, Yamamura memutuskan untuk menguping baik-baik setiap jawaban dari para tamu undangan.

Tak lama kemudian, dimulailah sesi tanya-jawab dari sang 'kepala _security_ ' alias Rum yang tentu saja sudah memakai penyamarannya. Tamu pertama yang diberi pertanyaan adalah seorang pria berambut pirang keperakan dan _partner_ setianya yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam kemanapun ia pergi. Mereka berdua bernama Gin dan Vodka.

" _House_." ujar Rum santun. Kepalanya menunduk dengan penuh penghormatan. Ia berusaha untuk menjiwai peran yang dimainkannya kali ini.

" _Door_ ," jawab Gin dingin.

" _Roof_." Jawab Vodka dengan semangat (?).

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk." Kata Rum mempersilahkan. Mereka pun memasuki pintu utama dengan gaya gagah mereka.

" _Weapon_ ," ujar Rum, kembali mengulang tindakan sebelumnya kepada tamu selanjutnya yang ternyata adalah dua orang sniper dari organisasi itu bernama Chianti dan Korn.

" _Armor_ ," jawab Chianti.

" _Knife_ ," lanjut Korn dengan nada datar, sedatar mukanya. Sama seperti Gin dan Vodka mereka dipersilahkan masuk.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran seorang aktris terkenal yang merangkap jadi anggota BO, sebut saja Vermouth.

" _Branded_ ," ucap Rum dengan sedikit menunduk.

" _Famous,_ " kata Vermouth dengan senyuman khasnya yang menawan. Ia pun melangkah masuk dengan anggunnya.

Rum yang sudah mulai pegal pun akhirnya berhenti menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyambut tamu. Sekarang adalah giliran Bourbon dan Kir, dua orang _double agent_ di Organisasi itu yang keberadaannya masih bisa dibilang aman alias belum ketahuan.

" _Computer_ ," kata Rum.

" _Network_ ," ucap Bourbon.

" _Program_ ," sahut Kir disertai senyuman manisnya(?). Mereka pun diperbolehkan masuk oleh Rum, sama seperti yang lain.

Dan pada akhirnya, tibalah giliran Yamamura. Dengan gaya pongahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Rum.

" _Codename_ ," ujar Rum dengan nada garang, tanpa memberikan penghormatan sedikitpun. Ia merasa curiga dengan orang di depannya ini yang mukanya benar-benar mirip tokoh Suneo dalam _anime_ Doraemon.

Terang saja Rum curiga karena sudah sejak tadi Rum melihat gelagat Yamamura yang sedang menguping jawaban-jawaban dari para tamunya. Dan kecurigaan Rum benar-benar terbukti.

" _Disguise!_ " jawab Yamamura dengan lantang.

"Oh.. Jadi itu jawabanmu..." Kata Rum dengan seringaian miliknya yang tampak menyeramkan. Rum lalu memanggil 2 orang petugas penjaga yang berdiri didekatnya dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka berdua. Kedua penjaga itu lalu mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Tuan, silahkan ikut kami. Tempat untuk anda telah dipersiapkan." Kata salah satu penjaga yang berbadan kurus.

"Oh baiklah."

Kedua penjaga itu lalu menuntun Yamamura ke arah gang di belakang gedung yang sepi.

"Emm, kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Yamamura dengan polosnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini." Kata penjaga yang berbadan besar. Belum sempat Yamamura memahami maksud dari kata-kata itu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan bogem mentah dari penjaga satunya. Hingga akhirnya kedua penjaga tersebut bersama-sama menghajar Yamamura sampai babak belur.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai. Ayo kita balik." Kata penjaga berbadan besar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa melepaskan dia. Bagaimana kalau dia polisi ?" Bisik penjaga satunya.

"Polisi ? Itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada polisi seceroboh itu masuk ke pesta. Lagipula aku tidak menemukan lencana atau senjata apapun." Jelas penjaga tersebut. Sepertinya Yamamura masih beruntung untuk saat ini karena ia mengenakan jas milik Yamato dan meninggalkan pistolnya di mobilnya.

"Lalu kalau bukan polisi, siapa dia ?" Tanya si penjaga berbadan kurus begitu mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gedung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seorang pencari makan gratis. Banyak orang seperti itu sekarang..." Jawab penjaga berbadan besar dengan entengnya.

 **~Di tempat Yamamura~**

"Ugh... Rasanya badanku benar-benar remuk." Ucap Yamamura sambil bersusah payah berdiri. Ia lalu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju tempatnya tadi. Tak lama berselang, Yamato dan Yui bertemu Yamamura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Bung ?" Tanya Yamato yang disambut tatapan tajam dari Yamamura.

Tatapannya tersebut seolah-olah mengatakan, _'Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri ? Aku jelas tidak baik-baik saja._ "

"Ngomong-omong, sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan orang-orang yang ada di pesta tadi." Ucap Yui sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Mungkin kau benar tapi bukan saatnya kita menyelidiki hal itu. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Yamamura." Jelas Yamato sementara Yui membantu memapah Yamamura yang kesulitan berjalan.

"Lagipula kita datang ke sini untuk berlibur bukannya menyelidiki kasus dan terima kasih untuk Yamamura karena berkat tindakan bodohnya kita harus repot-repot begini." lanjut Yamato panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah Yamato-kun. Jangan mengeluh terus." sahut Yui karena tidak enak dengan Yamamura yang sepertinya sudah tidak mau bicara lagi sejak tadi. Ia pun berhenti memapah Yamamura begitu mereka bertiga sampai di tempat parkir dari mobilnya Yamamura.

"Terima kasih, Uehara-san." ucap Yamamura begitu ia sudah duduk di dalam jok mobilnya.

"Ya sama-sama."

"Nah, sekarang kembalikan jasku yang kau pinjam tadi." perintah Yamato dengan ketus.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Maaf ya, jasnya jadi lusuh." kata Yamamura sambil menyerahkan jas dari Yamato yang hanya ditanggapi dengan deheman keras oleh si empunya.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Yamamura-san. Hati-hati di jalan." ucap Yui untuk berpamitan sementara Yamato tetap diam. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan Yamamura karena gara-gara dia jas kesayangannya jadi lusuh dan hampir seperti tidak dicuci selama satu bulan lebih.

Yamamura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan sopan dan melihat kepergian mereka berdua sambil mendesah lega.

"Untungnya ada mereka. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan berakhir tidur di gang sepi tadi." Yamamura kemudian berusaha untuk mengemudi namun tidak bisa. Tangan dan kakinya masih sulit untuk digerakkan dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur di mobil sampai esok hari. Disaat matanya sudah mau terpejam, Yamamura malah teringat dengan kejadian di gedung tadi.

 _'Kenapa jawabanku tadi salah ya ?'_ pikir Yamamura dengan keras.

Tetapi karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya, ia pun tertidur. Memang Yamamura adalah contoh polisi teladan dan tentu saja dalam artian yang berbeda...

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

Author Note :

Bukannya lanjutin Unexpected Love malah buat fanfic baru -_-".

Ya sebenarnya ini cuma iseng-iseng buat dan idenya aku dapat dari salah satu riddle case yang pernah ku baca.

Maaf kalau kata-katanya agak absurd dan kurang pas ataupun humornya gak kerasa. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic one shoot, genre humor jg...

Btw, ada yang bisa menebak kenapa jawaban Yamamura salah?


End file.
